THE GATES OF HELL
by VvGuyOnPSPvV
Summary: Starting were MOA left of DONT READ THIS IF U HAVEN'T FINISHED MOA! SPOILERS Rated M for descriptive violence swearing and major adult themes maybe a lemon if it comes together right/ basically for all the things Rick cant put in the books because of the younger audience...
1. Chapter 1

DONT READ This IF u have NOT READ THE MARK OF ATHENA!

I DO NOT OWN PJO or HO if i did i would not have left THAT cliffhanger!

this is however my idea after this point so i plan to do whatever i want

* * *

Searing pain jolted threw my body, my arms felt like molten lead, my ears were ringing and my chest pounded a million times a second. I hung onto the

ledge holding me and Annabeth from the pit of Tartarus, I heard people screaming and yelling above me but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Annabeth who was holding on to my other hand was telling me to let go, let her fall into the pit of the most Evil and Twisted beings that ever existed… fad

chance my brain didn't even register that as a possibility. My strength quickly leaving me due to the battle fought earlier.

* * *

I looked down at her and said "Never", looking up "The other side NICO we will meet you there"!

I looked back down at her "We're staying together; you're not getting away from me, NEVER again.

She looked up at me tears in her eyes and croaked "as long as we're together"!

I focused all my strength all my power into one last pull towards the sun towards freedom and safety, my arm pulled with all its might I pushed with every

muscle in my body but Athena was right. My fatal flaw (id try to save everyone but I won't be strong enough) Athena told me I wasn't strong enough to save

everyone, it turns out I couldn't even save the most important person of all, Annabeth.

* * *

I looked down at her, focused on her face, her grey eyes. Even though tears were streaming down her cheeks she looked so beautiful, I focused on her and in

one sudden burst of courage let go…

The screaming of my friends faded into nothing quickly as the void sucked us in, I managed to pull Annabeth into a hug. The winds wiping around us our lives

flashing before our eyes…

Riding in the back of the zoo transport, standing up to Ares on the beach with the Master Bolt, playing capture the flag at camp, Thalia popping out of the pine

tree, defeating Atlas and saving Annabeth, promising to call Annabeth a genius if she lived from that blow of the Cyclops while wrapped in the golden fleece,

defending camp half blood from the attack from the Labyrinth, Taking a dip in the Styx, crying over Annabeth's bed when she was dying from the poison dagger

blow she took for me. Reuniting with her when the Argos II landed, making out in the horse stables.

* * *

These memories flashed threw my brain in a matter of seconds. I griped harder onto Annabeth and kissed her. She kissed me back equally as passionate. The

kiss wasn't sexual or playful, it was only of desperation. We longed to get closer to each other, I didn't know what was going to happen but I wanted to be as

close to Annabeth as possible for when it did. I feel our speed accelerating and I know times almost up,

"Annabeth, I don't know what's going to happen but… I love yoCRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHHH SNNNNAAPPP TEAR

The world went dark, slowly … fading I see Annabeth in a motionless crumpled pile next to me, I'm sure every bone in my body is broken as I slowly fade into darkness and hear the laughter of Gaea approaching…


	2. Chapter 2

I heard voices as I faded in and out a consciousness, "Master what shall I do, in their current state they wont last five more hours much less the journey to your resting place…. Yes, I understand I'll give them more ambrosia to sustain their bodies till I arrive with them. … Yes I double checked the binds there's no way even if their brains aren't splattered against their skulls and they wake up that they could escape….

I began to wake more often and see things more clearly, but what I saw made me wish that my brain had smashed against my skull. We were in Tartarus now and it was a thousand times worse than the worst thing imaginable. The environment itself was constantly absorbing you, draining your very life, as if your soul was being ripped out of your body with a pair of red hot tongs, the constant whaling of monsters and those damned, from what I could see the roads were built from bones (not old and dusty ones, but rotting bones) and the walls were made of human skulls… some still fresh enough to have faces I prayed to the gods I wouldn't see any I recognized. When I finally came to all together, I realized that I had my hands bound and was lying in a wagon next to Annabeth. My first instinct was to try to see if she was ok but remembered what I heard earlier about my captor's belief we were beyond recovery, I could use that to my advantage. I risked looking towards the front of the wagon, I saw a good size giant pulling our wagon, it seemed to be paying me no attention so I gently nudged Annabeth. When I didn't get a response I instantly became worried, "what if she didn't make it" I thought, chills running down my spine I nudged her harder this time, again nothing. I pulled myself to together "Percy relax" I told myself "maybe she's just recovering slower then you, an hour ago you couldn't even count to three."

I began to get anxious, the longer I waited the closer we got to being sacrificed at Gaia's return party, but I wanted to make sure Annabeth was alright before trying anything and losing the advantage of surprise. I judged that I had to take action now and began to wiggle my legs to get Riptide free from my pocket.

"AAAAaaaAaNNghhHHHHH"?! Annabeth moaned to my right. The Wagon stopped abruptly and I went limb trying to look as dead as possible. The giant turned around and inspected the wagon. It began to inspect Annabeth, it decided it needed a closer look and picked her up. I took all my will power not to jump up and try to fight the giant with my hands bound behind my back. The giant poked her a few times with no response; it seemed satisfied and threw her back into the cart. Unfortunately for it Annabeth's face landed only inches away from mine. The wagon started to move again and I whispered to Annabeth "Annabeth can u hear me?"

She responded "yea, give me a second I can barely see straight, after a few minutes she continued "Percy did riptide follow you down here"?

"yea", I replied " I have it capped in my pants now, I tried to reach it but I can't your goanna have to try"

Silently Annabeth moved on top of me, she reached down into my pocket and pulled out the best gift my dad had ever given me. She looked at me and I nodded my head, this was it, we were going to risk all the cookies in the jar; I just hoped that the rope wasn't magically unbreakable.


End file.
